A Brand New Start
by WhySerious
Summary: Prompt pour le Secret Santa: Mulan & Aurora sous la neige de Storybrooke.


Le temps s'était considérablement refroidit depuis quelques temps à Storybrooke, la neige avait déjà recouvert la plupart de la ville et elle continuait encore de tomber. Le ciel avait cependant décidé de se montrer clément aujourd'hui, aucuns flocons n'étaient apparus de la journée et la température semblait s'être légèrement réchauffée. Légèrement.

Aurora avançait prudemment sur le sentier recouvert de neige, chaudement enveloppée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, une écharpe de laine enroulée autour de son cou et ses mains gantées dissimulées à l'intérieur des poches de son manteau. Semblant entendre un bruit, la princesse s'arrêta et regarda parmi les arbres qui l'entouraient, cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir.

Les alentours paraissaient calmes et déserts, Aurora reprit sa route d'un pas hésitant, ses sens toutefois plus en alerte qu'ils ne l'étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se demanda brièvement si venir ici seule était une bonne idée. Puis elle pensa à Phillip, emmitouflé dans sa couverture bleu, sain et sauf dans les bras d'Ashley, et la jeune femme se sentit déjà un peu plus rassuré.

Maintenant que son attention était davantage porté sur ce qui ce qui se passait autour d'elle plutôt que sous ses pieds, elle ne vit pas la plaque de glace juste devant elle et marcha droit dessus. Aurora sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle et laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle commença à tomber en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant le choc contre le sol.

Mais la douleur ne vint pas et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, deux bras encerclaient fermement sa taille et un visage souriant se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

_« Mulan ! »_ soupira-t-elle de soulagement, un nuage de condensation dû au froid se formant au-dessus d'elle et se mêla à celui formé par la respiration de l'ancien soldat.

_« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester seule un instant sans vous attirer d'ennuis, Princesse ! »_ taquina la brunette.

Celle-ci se retint de lui tirer la langue et se contenta de plisser les yeux dans une tentative de regard noir, mais cela ne servit qu'à faire rire Mulan davantage. Finalement, l'asiatique aida la jeune femme à se remettre sur ses pieds, allant jusqu'à replacer une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille puis remit les mains dans ses poches nonchalamment.

_« Et voilà, comme si rien n'était arrivé, »_ sourit la guerrière.

Enfin, guerrière… Maintenant que Mulan avait enfin consenti à porter des vêtements de ce monde, elle n'en avait plus vraiment l'air. Aujourd'hui elle portait un long manteau gris par-dessus un jean noir, ses cheveux étaient relâchés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Aurora se surprenait parfois à regretter la coiffure élaborée qu'avait son amie lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, et cherchait en vain un moyen de faire sa demande sans que cela ne paraisse… étrange.

_« Où est le petit prince ? »_ demanda Mulan en ne voyant aucune poussette près de la princesse.

La voix de la brunette ramena Aurora à la réalité et elle dû se concentrer pour enregistrer la question qui lui était posée.

_« Oh ! Phillip ! Il est avec Ashley, je l'ai déposé chez elle avant de venir te rejoindre. »_

Mulan fit une grimace en entendant le nom de la babysitter, ce qui n'échappa pas à la princesse.

_« Hey ! Ne fait pas cette tête, Mulan ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas de mon fils ici ? »_ dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, défiant son amie de s'expliquer.

Cela sembla fonctionner puisque l'ex soldat pointa un doigt vers elle et la pinça à l'épaule.

Aurora laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et s'écarta légèrement de son bourreau en se massant l'endroit douloureux.

_« Ça, c'était pour avoir osé parler de cette façon du petit prince. »_ s'indigna Mulan. _« Tu sais très bien à quel point j'aime cet enfant… »_ Puis elle vit l'expression de l'autre jeune femme et elle parut soudainement moins sûre d'elle. _« Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ? »_

Aurora ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête tant elle essayait de dissimuler l'émotion que provoquait l'amour inconditionnel de Mulan pour son fils. Bien sûr elle le savait, elle en avait été témoin à de nombreuses reprises depuis la naissance de Phillip, mais à chaque fois cela ne manquait pas de faire naître une vague de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine, qui envahissait peu à peu son corps jusqu'à lui faire naître des larmes de bonheur aux coins des yeux.

Cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père, partit avant même sa venue au monde, mais Mulan serait là pour lui. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle serait là pour l'aimer et le protéger dans ce nouveau monde, et le fait que cette personne soit Mulan ne la rendait qu'encore plus heureuse.

_« Aurora, est-ce que tout vas bien ? » _

La princesse avait dû rester perdue dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps car, quand elle revint dans le présent, la brunette avait posé une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, et elle la regardait avec un regard inquiet.

_« Oui oui, j'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées. »_ la rassura-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. _« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne seule aujourd'hui ? M'aurais-tu réservé une surprise ?! »_ demanda-t-elle curieusement avant de continuer à marcher le long du sentier enneigé.

Mulan ne parut pas totalement rassuré mais elle finit par suivre Aurora, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_« Et bien, »_ commença nerveusement l'ancien soldat_. « comme tu n'as pas vraiment eu de temps à toi depuis la naissance du bébé et… »,_ le silence et le hochement d'épaule firent comprendre à Aurora qu'elle faisait référence à la mort de Phillip, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête afin de lui faire signe de continuer. _« je pensais qu'une petite pause, surtout après l'aventure avec cette reine des neiges, pourrait te faire du bien ? »_

_« Oh Mulan… » _

Les attentions de la guerrière envers elle auront toujours le don de la surprendre.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et attendit que Mulan comble les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de la brunette et ainsi la saisir dans un câlin soudain. Mais la précipitation du mouvement leur fit perdre l'équilibre et elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui bordait le sentier.

Aurora avait atterrit au-dessus de Mulan et, son corps recouvrant presque entièrement le sien, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide et un cœur battre à la chamade juste sous le sien. Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, une longue cascade de cheveux auburn tombant de chaque côté de son visage, et lorsque le regard des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent, elles se mirent à exploser de rire.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais taclé au sol »_ parvint à dire Mulan entre deux éclats de rire.

Les expressions de la princesse s'adoucirent en la voyant sourire ainsi. Elle paraissait si heureuse qu'Aurora se retrouva comme captivée par la beauté de la jeune asiatique en cet instant. D'un geste lent de la main, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux brune du visage de l'ancien soldat puis déposa un baiser sur cette joue maintenant dégagée. La peau sous ses lèvres était si douce qu'elle souhaita avoir enlevé ses gants afin de pouvoir la ressentir davantage.

Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle garda cependant son visage proche le temps de murmurer à l'oreille de la guerrière un _« Merci »,_ qui fit battre le cœur sous le sien un peu plus vite.

Puis Aurora roula sur le côté, quittant le confort et la chaleur du corps de Mulan pour la température glacée de la neige à côté d'elle, espérant que le froid calmerait ce tourbillon de sentiments qui allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment allongées dans la neige, silencieuses, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées.

Puis finalement, c'est Aurora qui brisa le silence.

_« Notre royaume ne te manques-t-il pas, parfois ? »_

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'une réponse ne vienne.

_« Non »_

A ça, la princesse tourna la tête vers sa voisine, surprise. Sentant du mouvement à côté d'elle, Mulan fit brièvement de même avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel au-dessus d'elle.

_« Ne plus porter mon armure ni mon épée me manque, bien sûr_ » continua-t-elle, _« bien que les accoutrements de ce monde soient plus confortable, je te l'accorde. »_

Cela fît naître un sourire chez les deux femmes, toutes les deux se remémorant le temps que cela avait pris à Aurora de la convaincre de ne serait-ce qu'essayer ces vêtements.

_« Mais au-delà de ça, non, je ne regrette pas notre Royaume. »_ finit-elle.

Piquée par la curiosité, la princesse s'appuya sur un coude afin de mieux voir les réactions de son amie.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

Mulan sembla débattre intérieurement pendant un moment, puis soupira.

_« Parce que je n'avais rien là-bas… »_

Sa réponse prit Aurora au dépourvu, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.

_« Ici j'ai une vrai place, un rôle à jouer.. »_ continua la jeune femme, faisant référence à la place d'adjoint du Shérif qu'Emma Swan lui avait proposé après les récents bouleversements qui avaient secoué la ville. _« J'ai des amis… »_

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Aurora, osant finalement croiser son regard, avant d'ajouter :

_« Une famille. »_

Le cœur de la princesse se serra, sentant une nouvelle vague d'émotions la traverser.

_« Comment pourrais-je regretter un monde où je n'avais ni toi ni mon petit prince ? »_

Elle détourna ses yeux embués vers le ciel à nouveau, fuyant ces prunelles bleu-grises pour lesquelles elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi.

Puis elle finit par murmurer, si doucement qu'Aurora faillit presque ne pas l'entendre _« Je ne suis plus seule à présent… »_

Et c'est cette simple phrase qui fit craquer la princesse, une larme descendant le long de sa joue.

Le moment de leurs adieux dans la Forêt Enchantée refit obligatoirement surface dans sa mémoire, aussi vif et détaillé que le jour même à force de se l'être remémoré encore et encore depuis tout ce temps. Mulan aurait pu être heureuse avec elle si seulement elle l'avait retenue ce jour-là, elle n'aurait pas eu à attendre tout ce temps pour enfin l'être. Mais non, à cause de sa lâcheté, la femme qu'elle aimait (elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent) avait vécu seule et perdue pendant presque un an. Et c'est Mulan qui ne pouvait la regarder en face alors que c'était elle qui était à blâmer, elle qui devrait avoir honte et détourner le regard.

Aurora ne pouvait revenir en arrière, bien qu'elle l'ait rêvé de nombreuses fois, mais elle se fit la promesse de ne plus gâcher une seule minute de plus à partir de maintenant.

De sa main libre, elle attira le visage de Mulan vers le sien et captura tendrement ses lèvres.

Elles étaient encore plus douces que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, malgré le goût salé que ses larmes apportaient au baiser.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut à la fois être une éternité et un éclair de quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent tout en gardant leur front collé l'un à l'autre, partageant le même air dans le peu d'espace qui les éloignait. D'une caresse du pouce, Mulan chassa les larmes qui restaient le long des joues d'Aurora et cette dernière posa sa main par-dessus celle de la brunette afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Comme elle ne portait pas de gants, ses doigts étaient froids contre sa peau, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire, ils la faisaient se sentir bien vivante et lui permettait de croire que tout ce moment n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

_« Pourquoi ces larmes, Princesse ? »_ chuchota Mulan, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce moment en parlant trop fort.

_« Je suis désolée… »_ s'excusa la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ s'inquiéta l'ancien soldat.

_« D'avoir été lâche… et d'avoir été brave…_ » répondit-elle en riant tristement.

Mulan fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas retenue le jour où tu es partie… »_ commença-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'émotion traverser le visage de Mulan suite à son aveu. _« Et aujourd'hui je… je t'embrasse alors que tu es toujours en deuil de Phillip, je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus… »_

Elle fut interrompue par une paire de lèvre plaquée contre les siennes, et elle ne put retenir un léger grognement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Mulan se coller au sien. Elle glissa ses bras derrière les épaules de l'ancien soldat, cherchant à se rapprocher davantage.

Elles se séparèrent à nouveau, haletantes, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_« Pourquoi… »_ Mulan dû reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. _« Je croyais que tu porterais toujours le deuil de Phillip. »_

Aurora secoua la tête.

_« Non, je croyais… Tu aimais Phillip et, comme tu refuses toujours d'appeler le bébé par son prénom je pensais que c'était… »_

_« Oh… »_ l'interrompit la brunette. _« je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais, pour ton fils… »_

_« Il m'a fallu du temps, »_ admit la princesse, _« mais j'ai fini par comprendre. »_

_« Non, tu n'as pas compris, Aurora. » _

Elle posa son autre main sur la tempe de la jeune femme afin de la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Je me sens coupable envers lui. »_

Aurora fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réponse.

_« Etre avec toi, »_ expliqua Mulan, _« c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu depuis… je ne sais même plus exactement le moment où je l'ai réalisé »_ dit-elle en souriant brièvement. _« Et maintenant Philippe est mort, et je suis avec toi, et son fils… et j'ai comme l'impression de lui avoir volé sa vie. »_

Ce fut autour d'Aurora de prendre le visage de l'autre jeune femme entre ses mains de manière rassurante, regrettant encore une fois de ne pas avoir enlevé ses gants.

_« Ecoutes-moi bien Fa Mulan. »_ Déclara-t-elle fermement. _« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, de toutes les façons possibles. Sans toi, notre fils ne serait probablement pas en vie non plus. »_

Son cœur loupa un battement en repensant au jour où Mulan était réapparut dans sa vie, la trouvant au bord de la route alors qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux et qu'elle cherchait désespérément où se trouvait l'hôpital dans lequel on lui avait dit d'aller. Elle avait couru partout jusqu'à trouver un de ces carrosses roulants et avait ''ordonné'' au conducteur de l'emmener le plus vite possible.

Encore aujourd'hui, Aurora pensait que c'était un signe du destin que Mulan soit réapparu à ce moment précis.

_« Et tu nous rends heureux, »_ continua-t-elle. _« C'est tout ce qui aurait compté pour lui. »_

Elle sourit à la femme devant elle, et un sourire plus timide apparut sur ses lèvres en retour.

_« Tu en es sûr ? »_

_« Tu le connaissais aussi, »_ dit-elle doucement. _« tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la vérité. »_

Mulan hocha la tête, laissant sa joue reposer contre la main d'Aurora.

_« Mais est-ce que le plus important n'est pas ce que moi j'en pense ? »_ demanda la princesse avec un sourire espiègle.

Cela eût le mérite de redonner le sourire à l'ancien soldat, qui colla de nouveau son front à celui de la jeune femme et joua avec une des mèches de sa chevelure auburn.

_« Et puis-je savoir ce que Madame Aurora pense de tout cela ? »_ répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Aurora combla le court espace qui les séparait afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Je pense à quel point je t'aime, Fa Mulan. »_

Le plus brillant des sourires illumina le visage de la brunette et elle trouva son chemin jusqu'au cou d'Aurora, où elle déposa un léger baiser avant de murmurer à son tour.

_« Et si vous saviez à quel point je suis amoureuse de vous, Princesse… »_

Et elles se mirent à rire, là, enlacées sur le sol enneigé au milieu des arbres, dans un nouveau monde où de nombreux mystères restaient encore à découvrir.

Désormais ensemble, Storybrooke ne leur paraissait plus aussi effrayant qu'à leur arrivé.


End file.
